HyugaUzumaki
by adngo714
Summary: This story submitted by demoncreater2002, but he kindly asked me to write it. I do not own Naruto! Same main pairing as all of my other stories! Did I get rid of the confusion factor? I think I did...review! discontinued...up for adaption.
1. Chapter 1

Hyuga-Uzumaki

Hyuga-Uzumaki

"Speech"

'Thought'

_"**Demon speech"**_

_'**Demon thought'**_

**Jutsu**

-story idea submitted by demoncreater2002-

XxX

In the forest, Naruto was grinning as he took the large scroll of his back. Opening it, he looked at the first jutsu, but the name of it was worn off, but the instructions for the jutsu and the hand seal order was listed. Copying it down into a blank scroll to possibly use it later, Naruto went down to the next jutsu on the list.

'**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? **I can't even do **Bunshin no Jutsu. **Oh well, Iruka-sensei will be really impressed when I show that I have mastered this jutsu…let's get started!'

After Naruto had worked on the shadow clone jutsu, Iruka, followed closely by Mizuki, found him. Iruka was talking to Naruto, asking him where he heard of the scrool, and why did he grab it. During this time, Naruto found out that sealed in his stomach was Kyubi no Yoko, or the nine-tailed demon fox, which made Naruto realize that he would rather live someone else's life, but the jutsu description said that it would enable the user to live someone else's life.

-The next day-

Uzumaki Naruto woke up and eagerly grabbed the scroll and his newly acquired headband, symbolizing that he was a Genin, and after eating a quick breakfast of ramen, set out for the academy.

* * *

Hyuga Hinata was on her way early to the academy. She was disappointed that Naruto, her all time crush, didn't graduate, and she may never see him again. Just as this thought passed through her heade, something hit her from behind. She fell forward. Cursing that she didn't have her **Byakugon **active, she turned around and saw a mop of yellow spiky hair (A/N until I say otherwise, Hinata will stutter in her speech).

"Naruto kun!"

"Owie…Hinata?

'He knows my name!'

"Gomen, I should have been watching where I was going…"

"It's OK."

"Want me to walk you to the academy?"

'Is he…' Hinata finally noticed the headband on his forehead. 'He did graduate! Oh I'm so happy!' "Sure!"

"Great, let's go!"

Without even thinking about it, Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her forward. Hinata was too busy blushing at their contact to notice that she was being dragged. Before she knew it, she was at the academy.

* * *

After Iruk,a gave the team assignments, he dismissed them all for lunch. 'I'm not on Naruto-kun's team." Sadly thought Hinata, before being invited to lunch with her teammates, Shino and Kiba, and let's not forget Akamaru.

* * *

Naruto was moping. Once again, he got denied what he wanted, a lunch date with Sakura. Feeling that life is not worth living, and feeling sure that no one would miss him, he drew a kunai, and was about to stab himself, before Kyubi intervened by bringing Naruto into his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto suddenly found himself ankle-deep in water. Naruto looked around, and saw two pipes overhead, one a shiny blue, and one an evil crimson red. For some reason, Naruto found the red beam quite alluring, and he mindlessly followed it until he came to a giant cage, kept lock by a slip of paper that read _seal_. 'The Kyubi's cage!'

_"**Gee, you think!"**_ From out of the shadows stepped out a giant nine-tailed fox with red, slit eyes. Naruto backed up in fear.

_"**Hahaha! So this is the child that the Yondaime sealed me into! The child is already cowering in fear of me!"**_

"HEY YOU STUPID FOX! JUST WATCH!"

_'**Heh, how amusing.'**_

"Just wait until I become someone else, then I won't be afraid of you!"

_'**We shall see kit.'**_

* * *

Naruto quickly took out the scroll, and scanned over it, then did the required hand seals, just as a certain crushing girl approached. In a blinding flash of light, both Hinata and Naruto were knocked out.

* * *

Naruto groans. 'Oh my head.' He then opened his eyes to see…himself sprawled out facedown on the floor.

'I did it! I became someone else!'

Quickly, Naruto searched for a mirror, leaving his body unconscious on the floor, but not for long.

* * *

Hinata woke up groaning. 'What happened?" She thought to herself, unaware that she had changed bodies.

* * *

Naruto had finally found a mirror and looked at his reflection, and gasped.

'Oh no, I'm Hinata!'

* * *

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura called out.

'Naruto? Where?' Thought Hinata, as her head twisted left and right.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Naruto-kun."

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? You are Naruto!"

"I don't believe you."

"Here, go look in my mirror."

Hinata looked at the small hand mirror and stifled a gasp. 'How…did this happen? I really am Naruto-kun!'

"Excuse me, I need to find Hinata."

"Well, hurry it up. Lunch is almost over."

"I'll hurry."

* * *

Hinata found Naruto rather easily, but he didn't know why. (A/N Hinata is in Naruto's body, and no longer stutters, unless she, er he is thinking.)

"Naruto-kun, what happened?"

"Hinata?"

This scene would look very strange to anyone else.

"Call me Hyuga Hinata!"

"OK then, I guess I'll be Naruto-kun…do you know how to reverse this?"

"I don't know, let's ask-" 'Oji-san!' "Hokage-sama." 'What the?' "He'llknow what to do!" 'I hope.'

* * *

A knock sounded at the door of the Hokage. "Come in." Said the Hokage. Two figures entered the office, Naruto and Hinata. 'Why do I get the feeling that I'm in for a monstrous headache?'

* * *

You, my readers, decide the fate of this story. I could either end it in one more chapter. or I can post multiple chapters for this. Rest assured, whether you vote or not, this story will continue. After you finished reading, vote! Laterz


	2. Chapter 2

It has been brougfht to my attebtion that people can't tell the difference between Naruto and Hinata, a problem that I'll attempt to rectify.

HyugaUzumaki

-chapter 2-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_'Naruto/Hinata in Hinata/Naruto's bodies thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

* * *

"I see." Mused the Hokage as the switched teens tried to explain. "Outside of my office and when you two are alone, I think that Naruto should go as Hinata and likewise for Hinata."

"Hai."

"Now, Naruto, you said that you have a copy of the jutsu in question correct?"

"Hai. It's in my left pocket." Naruto tried to reach for it, but then remembered that he was Hinata. Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out the scroll in question.

"Ah thank you, now let me see it."

Hinata handed the scroll to the Hokage, who briefly perused it, and had to hide a perverted grin, for he knew the cure, but chose not to reveal it…yet.

"I see…well this jutsu unfortunately is permanent."

"NANI?"

"Hmm, but I believe there is a way to help you both, but I can't think of it right now. However, due to your respective predicaments, _Hinata_ has no knowledge of neither **Juken **nor how to activate the **Byakugon, **and Hinata, _Naruto_ has no knowledge of the beast sealed within him. Care to enlighten her?"

"Fine, Hokage-sama. Hinata, do you know the story of Kyubi no Yoko?"

"Yes I do. The Yondaime Hokage, at the cost of his life, defeated the beast. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Well you're partially correct. However Yondaime couldn't slay the beast. He had to seal it within a newborn. Yondaime's plan was that the newborn would be seen and treated like a hero, but the villagers look at him like he is demon reincarnate, the Kyubi no Yoko in human form. That baby is-"

"Don't say anymore, it's you isn't it?"

"Correct, do you hate me?"

"Well…"

"Do you hate me just like everybody else, with the exception of Hokage-sama and Iruka-sensei?"

"That's not true. I've liked you for ages now, ever since we first met a long time ago. Learning of the burden you and I guess now I carry has changed my feelings toward you, but for the better."

"I don't see how it changed your opinion of me for the better…"

"BBut it has, but I am too shy to admit it. I'll tell you when I am ready."

"I advice you that you tell Naruto, I mean _Hinata_, now, because I believe that the only way to reverse this is to…marry each other."

"NANI?"

'Well here goes nothing…'

"NARUTO-KUN, I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto wasn't conscious to hear it, for Hinata fainted upon hearing that she had to get married. Hinata, who is really Naruto, stomped his foot.

"DAMN IT!"

The Hokage once again, had to hide a belly laugh. He barely succeeded, but now had a grin on his face.

"I'll tell your Jonin-sensei that you two should never be far apart. After all, Naruto is very dense. He won't ever notice your feelings, because he has never been loved before."

'How sad.' Hinata made up her mind that Naruto would be loved openly by herself, and vowed that, before the month was over, she will admit her feelings for him.

* * *

After Hinata regained consciousness, both Naruto and Hinata made their way over to the academy to wait. They had to wait a while, while one chain smoking Jonin sensei picked up his team, consiting of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji It has been what seemed like over three hours, when really, they had only been waiting for about fifteen minutes, before a red eyed Jonin dragged in another Jonin by his right ear, with a mask over his face, silver hair that defied gravity, and a headband covering his left eye.

"You're teams 7 and 8?" With a nod, the red eyed woman continued. "My name is Yuhi Kurenai. I am team 8's Jonin insrructer. And he is Hatake Kakashi, team 7's Jonin instructer. Under orders from out Hokage, we will work together on future missions for an undetermined amount of time."

"She's right, so meet us both on the rooftop for introductions." Lazily drawled Kakashi, before both Jonin disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Let's go, Naruto."

"Hai." Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, and together, they climbed the staircawse, leaving a confused Sakura.

"Huh?"

"Finally, the dobe is acknowledging Hinata's feelings." Said Sasuke, as he brushed past Sakura.

'Does this mean…that Naruto will not pesture me for a date anymore?'

"_**Of course. Naruto-baka has finally stop bothering us! Shannaro!"**_

Feeling elated, Sakura followed her Sasuke-kun up the staircases. Shino pushed up and adjusted his glasses.

"Hinata is acting kind of weird, don't you think Kiba?"

"Gah don't do that!"

"Talk? Very well."

"But you're right. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they have switched bodies." Oh how right he was. Shino acknowledged him with a nod, as he finally started up the staircase, followed by Kiba.

* * *

"Took you six long enough. Now, let's start with introductions to get to know your teammates better. Why don't you go first?" Kakashi asked, pointing at Sakura.

"Uh, introduce what?"

"The usual, name, likes, dislike, hobbies, dreams, that stuff."

"Can you go first sensei?"

"Very well then, my name is Hatake Kakashi, but you already know that. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. As for my dream…" Here Kakashi placed his right hand under his cheek, contemplating something. "Well I have a lot of hobbies." This earned a sweat drop from everyone except Sasuke, who scoffed, Shino, who adjusted his glasses, and Kurenai, who mumbled something inaudible. "Why don't you go next?"

"Fine, sincee I am the Jonin sensei for team 8…my name, as you all should know, is Yuhi Kurenai. I am a Genjutsu specialist I like to hang out with my friends and hang out with a certain love interest…"

"Oh is it Asuma?"

Kurenai blushes, but doesn't dignify that question with an answer.

"I don't like to eat sweets very often…the occasional sweet is enough. My hobbies are my own personal business! And my dream is to make you all successful shinobi. Why don't you go next?" Kurenai asked, pointing at Shino.

"My name is Aburame Shino…"

Everyone waited for Shino to continue, but he was obviously not in a talking mood.

"I think that's my fault…can I go next?"

"Sure."

"Alright, my name is Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my partner-in-crime Akamaru." bark) "I like Hinata." (eep) "I would dislike Naruto, but he has done nothing that deserves it…although he does pull funny pranks! My hobbies are training with Akamaru and my clan, and my dream is to be one of the best clan leaders, with Akamaru on my side!"

Hinata decided that she would go next.

_'I hope that Naruto-kun doesn't botch my introduction!' _Thought Hinata in Naruto's body._  
_

_'Hinata, is that you?' _Likewise, thought Naruto in Hinata's body._  
_

_(gasp) 'We can communicate through our minds. OK, repeat what I say."_

_"OK.'_

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. I like people who acknowledge me, one day I hope that a certain blond boy will notice me…" _'What the? Hinata, I can read your mind, so we can't have anymore secrets between us…besides, I've already acknowledged you as my life partner, but it's too soon to be a couple.' 'Epp! OK, I'll remember that now.'_

"I dislike my clan politics and the dreaded caged bird seal. My dream for the future is to be a strong clan leader who will forever be remembered as the one who got rid of the caged bird seal. My hobbies are pressing flowers."

"Very well, all of team 8 has introduced themselves…now it's team 7's turn. Why don't you go first?" Kakashi asked, jabbing a finger at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" (glances at Sasuke) "Hobbies are…" (glances at Sasuke again) "My dream is to…" (glances at Sasuke one more time and squeals)

'Sigh, a fangirl…' "And what do you dislike?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto!"

Suprisingly, neither Naruto nor Hinata showed any reaction to this.

"OK, you next, blondie."

Adjusting his headband, Naruto began, and following Naruto's thoughts. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen! I dislike the three minutes it takes after you pour in the hot water. And my dream is…to become stronger then all Shinobi in this village and be a Hokage greater then all of the previous and future Hokage's, including the Yondaime! Hobbies are comparing cup ramen and training."

Sasuke remained brooding, but when Kakashi signaled for him to go, he let out a sigh.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't see why I have to tell you my likes or dislikes, since there are few likes and countless dislikes. Dreams are for losers, but I do have an ambition…a life long goal…to restore my clan…and to kill a certain man."

_'Dude, I hope he doesn't mean me.' _Thought Naruto in Hinata's body.

_'But Naruto-kun…Sasuke-san has no reason to kill you.'_

_'I see, than I have nothing to worry about! Arigatou Hinata-chan.'_

_"You're welcome.'_

'Great, I have an avenger, a fangirl, and a ramen obsessed Shinobi…could this get any worse?'

"Great, now that introductions are done…now I can tell you."

"Tell us what?"

"Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will become Genin, the rest will be sent back to the academy. The test that we are giving you has a 66.6 percent rate of failure."

"What is this test?"

"We can't tell you…just meet at training grounds 7 tomorrow at nine, and don't eat breakfast."

With that, Kakashi and Kurenai disappeared. Everyone went their separate ways home. Hinata told Naruto where his apartment was, and Hinata promised to tell him mentally where her compound i8s, and what not to do and do there. Of course, when Naaruto discovered how Hinata was treated, he started pulling pranks. The culprit was never found.

* * *

This story will be updated whenever I can, usually Friday, although since the AP exams are coming up, I win't be able to update very often. This story is slightly AU and will follow the events of Naruto up to the Chunin Exams. R and R. Laterz


	3. Chapter 3

HyugaUzumaki

-chapter 3-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Hinata's speech/thought in Naruto's body**

_Naruto's speech/thought in Hinata's body_

Jutsu

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

* * *

Naruto and Hinata, along with the rest of team 7 and 8, met at the training grounds one hour earlier then the assigned time to discuss tactics for whatever their final test might be.

"_The one thing we need to remember…is teamwork!"_ Said Hinata

"**Right."**

"Hmph, teamwork…who needs it?" Asked Sasuke.

"I agree with Sasuke…who needs teamwork?" Also asked Kiba.

"Actually, it would be very logical to use teamwork in our exercise…after all, who has ever heard of a one man team?" Said Shino to counter Sasuke's and Kiba's argument.

"_Wow, that's the longest sentence I have ever heard out of you!"_

Suddenly, Kakashi and Kurenai appeared before them. "Well, despite staying up all night…" Said Kakashi. "We couldn't think of a cooperative exercise." Said Kurenai.

"Therefore I was going to give you the bell test." Said Kakashi as he held up two bells.

"And I was going to give you my own test…" Said Kurenai. "However, upon arriving, we both heard your discussion, and you have passed both of our tests." Said them both at the same time. "Teamwork is the answer to both of our tests." Elaborated Kurenai.

"If nothing else, remember this. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. This is true. But, those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

"**Makes sense."**

"We will have our first mission in 3 hours. Meet at the Hokage tower at 1:00 PM. Until then, you are all dismissed for lunch or whatever it is you do." Said Kakashi, before using Shunshin no jutsu to disappear in a poof of smoke. Kurenai followed suit, using the same jutsu, but disappearing with a cyclone of leaves.

'**I have got to learn hoe to do that!'**

Hinata silently agreed.

* * *

Everyone decided to have lunch at Ichiraku Ramen. Of course, Naruto paid for it, since it was his treat. Before they knew it, it was 1:00 PM, and all of them were at the Hokage Tower for their first mission. Kakashi and Kurenai appeared using Shunshin, and beckoned for the Genin to follow.

"Ah, the joint team of team 7 and 8. Are you here for your first mission?"

"_You bet, old man!" _Hinata would have been shocked at the utter lack of respect that came out of her mouth, but Naruto wasn't a respectful person to begin with.

'_But who can blame him? He grew up with no one to love, no one to teach him proper respect, but that's why I love him.'_

"**Nani?! You love me Hinata?'**

'_Epp! I forgot that we can read each other's mind now, but…yes you heard right. I love you Naruto-kun!'_

'**Hinata-chan, arigatou. I don't know how to express love, so give me time.'**

'_Hai.'_

'**Maybe someday…'**

Sandaime had already given them their first mission, after chuckling that Hinata of all people called him oji-san. 'Naruto must be rubbing off on her…'

* * *

Team 7 and 8's first joint mission was to weed a garden. Naruto and Hinata both discovered that they have a love for gardening.

'**Hinata, time to teach you how to use one of my jutsu…now normally I'd just cross my fingers to perform this, but there is another way. Use the hand seals ram, snake, and tiger to use ****Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.'**

'_Shadow clones?__ What are they?'_

'**Do the jutsu and you'll see.'**

'_Ok.' _Doing the unique crossed shape hand seal, Naruto shouted out. **"**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_Ten clones of Naruto appeared. '_So many Naruto-kun's.'_ Hinata thought as she would have fainted.

'**Don't faint Hinata!'**

Hinata, using all of her will power, didn't faint. _'Can you tell my clones and I apart?'_

'**No. I don't think ****Byakugan**** can tell shadow clones apart, because when you or anybody else makes at least one, the original's total charka reserves are split in half, making the clone indistinguishable from the original. The more clones you make, however, the smaller your charka reserves becomes, however, thanks to the bastard fox…you nearly have an infinite supply of charka.'**

Despite herself, Hinata let out silent giggles. It was a strange sight to see the person that was seemingly Naruto silently giggle to himself. However strange it may be, it was amusing.

'_Well I may as well teach you how to activate the Hyuga clan's prized dojutsu, the __Byakugan__, and maybe the basics of Juken, our clan fighting style.' _ Thought Hinata, as she sent Naruto's shadow clones to pull out weeds._ 'To activate your __Byakugan_**,**_ simply move a certain amount of charka into your eyes.' The dojutsu, which is denoted by veins along yours temples surfacing to just under your skin gives you near 360 degree vision, which means you can see everything around you, save for the one blind spot of this dojutsu' _Hinata, by this time, had finished pulling out all of her weeds._ 'Mine is directly behind you at a slight upward angle, at the base of your neck and the tip of my spinal column.'_

"**OK, I'll try it. Channel some charka into my eyes…' "****Byakugan!"**** 'I did it, Hinata-chan!' **Naruto also finished pulling out the weeds.

'_Yes you did it.'_

'**What about Juken?'**

'_Maybe later.'_

Everybody had already finished pulling out their weeds. "Well done everyone. We'll have one more mission, then we'll train until night falls." Said Kurenai, as she and Kakashi led their Genin teams for another mission.

* * *

After another mission, team's 7 and 8 trained.

"Alright, partner up! Naruto and Sasuke will be sparring against each other. The same with Kiba and Shino. And finally, Hinata and Sakura will spar."

'_Oh no, I'm fighting Sasuke.'_

"**Don't worry about it Hinata. As long as Sasuke doesn't awaken his kenkai genkai, you should have a chance.'**

'_Ano…but what if during battle, he does?'_

"**I doubt it. He'll probably activate it after our first C-rank mission, but even thenn it is highly unlikely.'**

'_OK, Naruto-kun. I'll try my best.'_

'**And you'll win! I love you.'**

Hinata was now feeling a lot more confident. _'I love you too.'_

* * *

"So dobe, ready to lose?" Sasuke taunted, trying to get Naruto all riled up.

"_I will win!'_' Naruto and Sasuke rushed into battle. Naruto crossed his fingers. "_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."_

'Bunshin's? This is not the academy…not anymore.' Sasuke aimed a left jab at one of the ten Naruto's, and made contact. "So you're the real one." _"Not quite."_ Naruto disappeared. 'What?'

'G_otcha.' _Thought Hinata. **'Way to go Hinata!'**

'These aren't bunshin's…but what are they? If only I had the Sharingan!'

Sasuke defended himself as best as he could, striking all of the Naruto's until only one was left. 'I need to train more!' Sasuke ran through some handseals, which Kakashi recognized. 'There is no way that as Genin can do that jutsu…'

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed out a large fireball that headed straight for Naruto. '_Naruto, do you have any other jutsu?' _'**No I don't.'** Naruto barely leapt out of the way to dodge it, but the cuff of his pants lit on fire.

"_FIRE!" _Naruto shouted out as he ran around in a circle. _"Put it out, put it out!" 'This is so undignified.'_ '**If the cuff of my pants caught on fire, I'd probably do the same thing. That or jump into a lake.'**_ 'The lake!'_ With that, Naruto jumped into the nearby lake. Of course, this meant that the jumpsuit got ruined. _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun.'_** 'I never did like that jumpsuit anyway. I like orange, but not that much of it.'**

"OK, Sasuke is the victor. Congratulations. Now Naruto, is the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu the only jutsu you know?"

"_Hai."_

"Hmm, this will not do…alright I'll train you in some jutsu."

"_Yatta!"  
_

* * *

The battle between Kiba and Shino ended in Shino's victory. During this battle, Hinata taught Naruto the basics of Juken, which Naruto sucked up like a sponge. Back to the battle, Kiba lost because of his stubbornness, while Shino played a battle of attrition. It was finally Hinata and Sakura's turn to spar.

* * *

'**I don't want to hit a girl even if I am a girl!' **Thought Naruto. '_All you have to do then…is activate your __Byakugan__. I bet Sakura will be so scared, she won't attack.'_

'**OK, I'll try it.' "****Byakugan!"** As predicted, Sakura cowered in fear.

* * *

"OK, now that I have taught Naruto some basic and some advanced jutsu, and since it is already nightfall…you are all dismissed until tomorrow at nine."

"Hai."

Both Kakashi and Kurenai disappeared in smoke, leaving behind leaves.

* * *

My AP test was on Wednesday, but I am already finished with it, so this should be posted by Friday…R anr R. Laterz.


	4. Chapter 4

HyugaUzumaki

HyugaUzumaki

-chapter 4-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Hinata's speech/thought in Naruto's body**

_Naruto's speech/thought in Hinata's body_

Jutsu

"_**Summon speech"**_

'_**Summon thought'**_

* * *

"So Naruto…I want to see those new jutsu of yours…care to spar?" Asked Sasuke.

Before Naruto was able to answer, his stomach audibly growled. "_Maybe tomorrow before our mission."_

Sasuke hmphed, but then his stomach also growled.. Sasuke had the decency to blush. "Yeah tomorrow…"

* * *

Kakashi and Kurenai appeared at the usual time, but said that they had the day off. This gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to attack Naruto. Not even waiting for Naruto to get ready, Sasuke performed 6 hand seals: snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke blew out a large fireball that consumed Naruto, who was unguarded. When the smoke from the impact cleared, Sasuke could see a heavily burned Naruto.

'Well that was easy.'

Suddenly, the Naruto disappeared. 'Shadow clone? Where is he? In front, behind, above?'

"_Below!" _Suddenly, Naruto's hand raised from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's foot.

'What the?' _"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!"_ Before Sasuke realized it, he was buried neck deep into the ground, so that only his head showed. Naruto emerged from the ground, while Sasuke was stuck. "_Heh, ninjutsu successful!"_

Making the basic ram seal, Naruto sank into the ground again. 'What's he up to this time?' Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Naruto appeared behind Sasuke, with his fingers in a tiger seal. "**This will be great." **'_Huh, who is this?' "__Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōugi: Sennen Goroshi!"_ Sasuke felt two fingers, the ring and middle finger of Naruto, shoved up his butt. In addition to utter embarrassment, Sasuke was sent flying, holding his ass, howling in pain. Shino raised an eyebrow, while Kiba at first sweat dropped, then dropped to the floor, laughing.. Sakura was fuming, while Naruto mentally laughed. '**Good one Hinata!'**

The flying Sasuke finally landed in a heap on the floor, with his pride, not to mention his ass, hurting like a bitch.

"I'm not done yet!" Said Sasuke, as he struggled to his feet, but only managed to get to his knees, then he collapsed.

'Kuso! I am an Uchiha!'

Naruto crossed his arms. _"Face it Sasuke, you will never defeat me!"_

"Winner, Naruto nii-san!!"

"_Konohamaru, you're not fooling anyone."_

"Eh? That's Konohamaru? The honored grandson of the third Hokage? But…he's Kakashi-sensei! Everyone can see that!"

Around the field, multiple face plants were heard, including one Ebisu and one Kakashi, but excluding Shino, who eye brows raised so high, that they literally disappeared.

'Gee, Sakura's either stupid, or she obviously can't tell the difference between a Henge and the real deal…I'm putting my money on she's stupid, because Kakashi's not that short!' Thought Sasuke.

Before Konohamaru can dispel the Henge and laugh nervously, the real Kakashi, who was hiding in a tree, widened a single eye.

"YOSH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"

'Oh no, not Gai…' Thought a panic-stricken Kakashi.

"Say why are you so short? I remember you being taller…"

Kakashi, once again face vaulted.

'Remind me again how Gai and I became friends?'

-flashback-

Now a Chunin, Kakashi walked to the Hokage tower, seeking a mission.

"Hokage-sama, do you have any missions that I can take?" It was then that Kakashi noticed a shinobi present in the office, wearing a ridicules green ensemble.

"Ah Kakashi, just the man I was looking for."

Kakashi turned to the man with his back toward him. "I'm Hatake Kakashi, and you are?"

The shinobi turned around. He was revealed to be wearing unflattering green spanndax under a Chunin vest. He had eyebrows that looked like furry little creatures, and a hair style that looked like a flipped bowl. He looked sad, but upon catching sight of Kakashi, he smiled a dazzling smile that blinded Kakashi.

"MY EYES!"

"This is Maito Gai, a newly made Chunin."

"THE GAI? He's the foremost taijutsu expert in all of Konoha!" Kakashi said.

"Look deep into my eyes and accept my sincere apology, also notice my handsome manly features, Kakashi." The smile that was on Gai's face was horrible, but the ping off of his teeth blinded him…again. Kakashi immediately closed both of his eyes.

"Gai here was seeking a mission, but the only one I had was a joint mission involving at least two Chunin…which I am now assigning you two. The mission is…" Sarutobi continued, not noticing that Kakashi was rolling around on the floor.

-end flashback-

Kakashi shuddered. 'It's a good thing that I forced myself to forget the details of that particular mission, but it still traumatized me for life! But…who knew Gai was gay? Explains his obsession with that student of his, Lee…'

"Alright." Kakashi looked back down to see Sasuke struggling to his feet. Sakura ran in to help him up, but Sasuke pushed her away. "You may have beaten me this time, Naruto, and it pains me to ask you this, but…will you help me train?" 'Only until I activate my Sharingan…'

Hinata was knocked speechless! '**Sasuke never asks anyone to train him! Something's wrong, I'll find out what it is…****Byakugan****!'**

Hinata's Byakugan scanned Sasuke, but since she didn't know what to look for, she told herself that Sasuke was loosening up. Deactivating her doujutsu, she applauded herself, or himself.

"**Way to go, Naruto-kun!" 'Hey wait…when did I start calling myself Naruto-kun? Hinata's unconscious mind must be affecting me.' **

* * *

After multiple D-rank missions, the hybrid team of teams 7 and 8, henceforth called team 15, Sandaime finally assigned them a c-rank. "You want a c-rank? Very well, your first c-rank mission will be…to protect a certain individual. Let him in!" Sarutobi called for one of the ANBU, who slid open the door. A smell of alcohol wafted through Kiba's nose. An old man who was clearly drunk walked into the room.

"These brats are going to protect me? Well, at least they look adequate. I am the super bridge builder Tazuna. You must escort me back to Nami no Kuni while protecting me from bandits and bigotry. Once I'm back to my home, you must protect me until I complete the bride that I am working on!"

* * *

This was a slow, not to mention short chapter with hardly anything going on, unless you count the sparring match. I know that some of you are wondering where Kyubi is, but Kyubi will make an appearance in the next chapter. This I promise you. Read and review. Laterz


	5. an

Hey all

Hey all. It's me, the author of this story. One of two things have happened. Either I hit a severe writers block, which I hope for, or I have lost my drive for writing completely. Anyway, I give anyone who reads this (fanfiction readers or writers only) permission to continue this story. Pm me first though. Sorry. laterz


End file.
